headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Banjo
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Kahiki Palms Motel, Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = Adam Banjo Husband, deceased. | status = | born = 1949 Date approximated based upon the relative age of actress Kate Norby at the time that the film takes place. | died = 1978 | 1st appearance = The Devil's Rejects | final appearance = | actor = Kate Norby }} Wendy Banjo is a fictional murder victim and one of five primary protagonists featured in the 2005 action-horror film, The Devil's Rejects. Played by actress Kate Norby, she was the last of the five victims to die, but is the only one who was not directly killed by any member of the Firefly family. Biography Wendy Banjo was the wife of Adam Banjo and was one quarter of the country/western band known as Banjo & Sullivan. In May of 1978, Banjo & Sullivan rented a room at the Kahiki Palms Motel. After spending a considerable amount of time on the road, Wendy began taking a shower as soon as they checked in. While she was in the shower, two serial killers known as Otis B. Driftwood and Baby Firefly burst into the room and took band hostage, killing a roadie named Jimmy in the process. Otis dragged the naked Wendy out of the shower and threw her onto the bed. After threatening and antagonizing Wendy and the others at length, Otis left the room with Adam Banjo and band leader Roy Sullivan at gunpoint leaving Baby behind to watch over Wendy and Roy's wife Gloria. As time passed, Wendy asked Baby if she could use the restroom. Baby agreed, but first Wendy had do something for her. In order to keep Baby entertained, Wendy was forced to repeatedly slap Gloria across the face as hard as she could. After enduring this humiliating episode, Baby let her use the bathroom, but only after having her kiss her on the cheek and saying, "Thank you, Baby". Once in the bathroom, Wendy used the toilet tank cover to smash out a small window and escape. Baby heard the commotion and gave chase (after killing Gloria Sullivan wit ha knife). Wendy ran through the back area of the motel, past the pool and into the arms of Baby's father, Cutter, who had only just arrived. Baby shouted to her father, "Daddy, get that bitch!", at which point, Cutter knocked her out cold with a head butt. While all of this was taking place, Otis B. Driftwood had been busy murdering Roy Sullivan and Adam Banjo. He skinned Adam's face and made it into a gruesome mask. When Wendy came to, she was tied up inside the motel room with Otis leaning over her holding her husband's face in his hands. He chided, "We regret to inform you that the show Banjo and Sullivan will be cancelled tonight." and placed the skin-mask over top of Wendy's head. A short while later, a housekeeper came into the room and found the bodies of Gloria Sullivan and Jimmy the roadie inside the shower. She found Wendy, still wearing the skin-mask, now driven irrevocably insane. Wendy pawed at the room attendant, desperate for someone to help her, but the frightened woman mis-took Wendy's advances as an attack. Wendy ran out of the motel room shrieking and began stumbling about the parking lot. She unwittingly ran out into the road directly into the path of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler and was killed instantly. According to Sheriff Ken Dwyer, Wendy Banjo's body was dragged more than one-hundred feet across the hot asphalt. Notes & Trivia * * The driver of the semi that ran Wendy over was Kane Hodder, who also performed some other stunt work earlier in the film. External Links * * * The Devil's Rejects at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:1949 character births Category:1978 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by accident Category:Characters who are killed in automobile accidents Category:Characters who are struck by vehicles